<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal Escape Part 1 by Kung fu Warriors (StarWarsFreak19)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230043">Animal Escape Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/Kung%20fu%20Warriors'>Kung fu Warriors (StarWarsFreak19)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animal Escape [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/Kung%20fu%20Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Animals with special powers try to escape from a zoo. My sister is writing this. Try it and see what you think. She’s planning on discontinuing it. maybe we could change that. she would love any feedback.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animal Escape [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827829</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal Escape Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alright, I’m fed up with this place. We’ve gotta get out of here” Leaps complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Leaps is right” Miji agreed “We’ve gotta get away from this torture. I can’t stand it here anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are we going to do that?” asked Shadow who was  the oldest. She was the most doubtful and snippy of all of them. “It’s almost impossible to get out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s impossible when we work together” Snowball reminded them cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, except for getting out of this cage” Shadow shot back, annoyed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to stay here, Shadow?” Miji asked, confused </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to stay here, but I don’t want to risk getting hurt or failing.” Shadow answered. Leaps, who wasn’t paying any attention to Shadow asked, with a hint of mischief in her voice, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone think a bear could break the cage door?”  Shadow, who realized what Leaps was thinking exclaimed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ No way. You are not going to turn into a bear and try to break the cage bars!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, come on Shadow” Miji pleaded. “We’ve gotta try everything we can to get out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I vote with Leaps and Miji.” Snowball agreed “ I need to get out of this torture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It’s 3 to 1” Leaps exclaimed, satisfied with the votes. “It’s final. We are getting out of this place!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are we going to break out of our cage?” Shadow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you listening to the earlier conversation?” Leaps asked, slightly annoyed. “I’m going to turn into a bear, break the cage bars, so we can get out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly will we do after that?” Shadow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We crawl underneath the wall separating our cage from the exit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, some dumb people put it right across from our cage thinking we couldn’t just crawl underneath the wall.” Miji laughed. “So stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miji!” Shadow exclaimed. “Use appropriate language.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Miji said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can turn into a bug and crawl underneath the wall but we can’t.” Shadow reminded Leaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you forgotten that  I can turn other animals into different animals too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah” Shadow said unenthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Leaps exclaimed. “Time to get out of here!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>